Worlds at War
by dobokdude
Summary: We know that the Gems of Homeworld wanted to take over Earth, but what about the rest of the universe. Light years away from Earth a war wages, and a resistance group will send a squad to Earth, seeking help from the Crystal Gems... Rated T for later content


**Worlds At War: Prologue**

 **Hey guys here is a fanfic for Steven Universe. You see let's thing about something for a second. We know that the gems are interested in conquering other planets. But surely those other planets, not all of them at least were devoid of militarised intelligent life. And they wouldn't just give up tehir homes without a fight, right? Here is what I think goes on light years away from Earth in Homeworld's galaxy. Enjoy!**

''Admiral we've lost another crusier! Shields are being pounded!''

The person who said that was a blue humanoid alien. Along with his blue skin were 4 silver eyes, two in his sockets and 2 on his temples, with 2 small thin horns on the sides of his head. He wore a gray jumpsuit with red liningand had pawed feet and webbed hands . He was speaking to a similar being, except he wore a purple jumpsuit with green lining and a tattoo of a gauntlet on his forehead with 6 slashes, indicating his high rank.

''Divert power to plasma thrusters and keep firing the ion pulse beams, we must protect the evacuation vessels.'' he told the crewman. He looked and gasped as two more Hand Warships came out of hyperspace and started blasting the ships engines.

BOOM!

The admiral looked and gasped again in horror as he saw both his ships engines destroyed and saw that three of the Gem ships were targeting the civilian transports he was charged with protecting.

 _''No they can't_.'' He thought, _''They're unarmed and have low shielding.''_

''Admiral Z'Nerzo, we are getting a transmission.'' the crewman from before said.

''On screen.'' He said. From a flat disc in the floor the image of a Jasper appeared. ''This is Jasper 9006785 of the Homeworld Imperial Forces. You and your fleet are have no chance of escape. You will be destroyed unless you surrender to the Diamond Authority.''

All the crew members gasped. Admiral Z'Nero looked around and then at the battered civilian cruisers. They were battered, with shields down and holes where the plasma beams had cut through the plating. They couldn't take much more, and neiter could his warship.

''Very well, we surrender. Just please do not harm the civilians.'' He pleaded.

The Jasper smiled sinisterly. ''Oh don't worry, they will be fine. I can't say the same for you however.''

The hologram disappeared and the alien admiral looked and saw the Hand Warships aiming their index fingers. Round pods flew from them towards the hull of his ship, they were going fast and had spiked ends. _''Boarding parties.''_ He thought. ''SOLDIERS, PREPARE FOR REPELLING THE ENEMY!'' He said, gsturing for them to go into the hallways.

As they got closer to where the pods had landed, they heard the sound of weapons firing and cries of pain. The admiral drew his own plasma accelerator and loaded the rounds. He gestured towards his men and they charged into the corridor. Jaspers, Amethysts, and soldiers of his race were in a massive firefight. Some of his men weilded electric spears and were dueling some of the Gems. Both sides were taking heavy losses but eventually they began to lose more.

The admiral saw most of his men had fallen, with many Gems still present. ''Men fall ba-''. A blade in his chest cut off his order. His men looked on stunned as they watched their commanding officer fall. His black blood pooled onto the floor. Suddenly before they could register what was happening an orange blur came from nowhere and slammed into them, completely killing them all.

The Jasper stopped spinning and turned and smiled at her work. She pulled out a small metal disc and an image of a tall Gem with a diamond on her chest popped up.

''My Diamond, the Jeelsarian vessel has been taken and the crew killed. The civilian ships are in our possession.''

''Good.'' Yellow Diamond said, ''Get all those on the transports to the nearest slave colony, and kill all remaining crew members on their warships.''

''Yes maam.'' The Jasper said, turning off the hologram.

 _''One race down, several more to go.''_ She thought with a sadistic grin.

 **And here's the prologue to this epic tale. Let me know what you think in the reviews and feel free to PM. Peace!**


End file.
